This proposal is to provide statistical support for the cooperative surgical adjuvant bladder cancer study that went into follow-up phase in 1970, but for which statistical support for identifying and processing 5-year follow-up and carrying out final analyses was withdrawn prematurely. Patients last known to be alive will be identified, follow-up requested and processed, and final analyses of 5 plus years experience carried out for inclusion in a more definitive report of results than was possible previously. Also carried out will be detailed analyses to identify factors responsible for long-term survival.